


Like Sex

by KuroBakura



Series: Dancing With Desire (Sherlock/Tiger (Tyrone) AU/OC series) [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Celebrities, Celebrity Crush, Confessions, Dancer Sherlock, Daydreaming, Dirty Dancing, Dirty Thoughts, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gay Sex, Hip Hop, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Music, Naughty Sherlock, Neck Kissing, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Rap Music, Rating May Change, Slut Sherlock, Smut, Tags May Change, Tension, Touching, Younger Sherlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:51:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8843734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: When Sherlock decides to audition for a hip hop/rap music video as a dancer, he never expected what could happen after that. Especially when the singers asks to with meet you about your audition personally.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not flame or bash.  
> Thanks!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock tries out at the an audition to be in a music video and ends up getting more than just getting the part.

 ****[The Song For Sherlock's Audition](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rZ5nOvpWk_M)****

 

Sherlock walked into the audition room, wearing a long jacket. He was going to be auditioning to be one of dancers for a music video for an up and coming R&B/Hip Hop artist. It has been a dream of Sherlock's to be a dancer but for him, it was not just ballet that he wanted to do. Secretly...he has been a fan of R&B/Hip Hop dancing for a long time. John discovered him doing this in his room in front of his mirror once when Sherlock thought he was not home. John was also the one who encouraged to go for the audition and that's how Sherlock ended up in front of the two judges and the singer's agent, who were sitting at a table with their backs against the wall in their chairs. There was a female judge, a male judge and the agent was also male as well.

There was another person in the room besides the judges and the agent and they were working the radio for the auditions. The reason the auditions were being done like this is because it would be easier than having a lot of people in a big room and it was sort last minute because some of the dancers decided not to do the video. Sherlock already feeling the pressure but he was not going to let it get to him. He was going to give it his all and be true to himself at the same time. The video required naughty dancing and he was going to do that as well as express his inner femininity while he was dancing, too. The music video _DID_ require both male and female dancers but they never specified that the male dancers had to be mainly and/or feminine.

“Sherlock Holmes?” The female Judge piped up. Sherlock suddenly felt like he could not move or barely speak but he had to be brave. Considering that he really wanted to be in this music video, he was not going to take the chance of screwing up his chance right off the bat.

“Yes.” Sherlock replied. The Judges and Agent ask him a few questions about what his reasons for wanting to be in this video and a couple of minor things as well. He felt like they are interrogating him more than doing an interview though the Agent was pretty chill. Maybe he saw something in Sherlock that the two judges do not. After they finished interviewing him, it was time for Sherlock to show them what he got and he was going to show them more than just had. Sherlock was going to give a performance of a lifetime, even if it just an audition.

“Are you ready to show us your dancing skills? Remember, do not be nervous or shy. We know that this is going to be dirty a bit so there is nothing to worry about.” The Female Judge asked and reassured him. Sherlock nodded and took a deep breath, thinking that they had no idea how truly dirty he can be..with the right music, of course..

“Please go give your music over to the DJ and let them know which song you want, please.” The Male Judge said. Sherlock walked over to the DJ and handed them the CD he brought with him.

“Track 2, please.” Sherlock mouthed to them and walked back over to the judges and agent. Suddenly, Sherlock took off his jacket and tossed it the side of him far across the room. He was wearing a black tank, black shorts (they stopped a little bit halfway above his thigh) and black sneakers with silver laces. The nail polish matched his clothes, too. Sherlock got into position then looked over to the DJ and nodded at the DJ and looked back at the judges and the agent. The DJ nodded back and pressed play on the radio then the song began to play through the room's speakers. Sherlock waited a few seconds before he started to move (trying to keep his focus on his dancing and the music) and in a matter of seconds, the music instantly took over his mind and body. The way he shook his hips and body was both insane and wild but he was doing a great job so far. He was being as dirty and naughty as he possible could be and it was working. Everyone in the room could not keep their eyes off of him, not even for one second. His performance was like sex in the form of dancing but it was just by himself and it did not look like he was actually having sex but the feeling of it was there, that's for sure. He was so hypnotizing. His hips and eyes were the cause of this. When he quickly lowered his body right above the floor and moved his lower body around a couple of times from side to side and suddenly, he quickly got on his hands and knees. Sherlock moved his head, licking his top lip at the same time around then the rest of body moved in sync, including his ass. Both judges and the Agent were surprised by how flexible Sherlock was. Even the DJ could not keep their eyes off of him. Sherlock did not exact have much of a feminine figure but he was definitely expressing a lot of femininity in his moves. Exactly what Sherlock planned to do. They could have stopped him half way through the song but to be honest, they we enjoying his dance so much that they were just going to let him finish the whole song. When Sherlock finished his dance, he stood in front of the Judges, taking a few deep breaths and panting. He was feeling very nervous and worried at this point. All of them had their eyes widened. The Agent then smiled.

“That was amazing, yo! You got some serious moves there!” The Agent told Sherlock. Sherlock took one more deep breath before he could speak.

“Thank you very much.” Sherlock said, still panting a bit.

“You put your heart and soul into that! It's the best audition I have seen so far! Plus, not a lot of men are _that_ flexible.” The Female Judge said.

“Not all men are not can be me, though.” Sherlock said, smirking. The Agent looked at the Judges.

“Hey, I like this guy a lot.” He told them. The Male Judge, who has not given his opinion yet, was still in a bit of shock not because he has never seen a man actually dance like that before.

“That was pretty fantastic, I must admit. I personally have never seen a man doing that sort dancing before but you are really good. How long have you been doing this sort of dancing, if it is okay that I ask?” The Judge asked.

“Well, I've always been into this type of dancing but I never _tried_ to actually do any of this until this year actually. I am still a novice, I guess.” Sherlock explained. That was a bigger shock to them.

“Wait...seriously?” The Female Judge asked.

“Huh?” Sherlock answered, feeling confused by her answer. The Agent decided to say it.

“Dude, you look like you have been doing it for years! You are not only professional but it looks so nature when you danced. I am not saying it is a bad thing but wow! You are talented. _Very_ talented.” The Agent explained by what the Female Judge meant by her comment. Sherlock smiled. Sherlock gathered his things and his CD before heading out the door. As he walked back to his hotel room, he felt way more at ease and confident about his performance. He still was not sure if he was going to get a part in the video, even though, his performance received such high praise and compliments from everyone. When he got to the hotel, he decided he earned a well deserved after he took a shower and basically just texted John and stayed in the room for the rest of the day and night.

 

**

 

Two days later, Sherlock got a phone call from the agent about the audition. Not only he got a part in the music video but the singer wanted to speak to Sherlock _personally_ about it. Sherlock could not believe it that all of this was happened. After he got the address and day for when and where was suppose to meet Tyrone aka Tiger, he immediately called John to tell him the great news.

“And he wants me to come meet and talk with him, one on one!” Sherlock happily exclaimed.

“That's wonderful!” John said back, feeling so happy for Sherlock. Sherlock suddenly felt nervous and worried.

“But...what if he turns out to be a huge asshole?” Sherlock asked.

“Sherlock, take a deep breath and relax. And if he is, you can change your mind. Did you sign anything yet?” John replied.

“Not yet. Actually, Tiger wanted to meet with me before I do. Not sure exactly why, though. It feels...strange to me that he would want to meet with before I signed on.” Sherlock explained.

“Yes, it is strange, I admit. But I would do it. If he tries anything, you get the hell out of there as fast as you can but I feel like nothing bad is going to happen, Sherlock. And you know my instincts are usually correct.” John told him.

“True. ...Alright, I will go meet with him, then. Just not sure why he would want to meet with me personally before I signed any thing, though.” Sherlock said.

“I understand that. Well, I got to go now but I hope you have a great night. Good luck, Sherlock! Your #1 fanboy is here for you.” John said. Sherlock giggled and smiled. He loved the fact that John is so supportive of him.

“Thanks, John. Have a great night yourself.” Sherlock said before they both finally hung up. Sherlock then put his phone down and laid on the bed, looking up at the ceiling. He was feeling so stressed out about this. Both mind and body were feeling it. He took a pillow and put it over his face then let out the biggest scream he could do in to it before moving away from his face and back on to the bed. He took another deep breath then looked at the alarm clock on the side table.

“Well, I better get out of this room and go do something before I drive myself crazy....though...I know I am already crazy.” Sherlock said to himself before getting out of the bed and getting ready to go out. He was not exactly sure what he was going to do but he just needed to _something_ and/or _anything_ so just did not dwell on about tomorrow. He still was not sure why this was going to happen but the only way to find out was just go for it. ...He is just hoping that nothing goes wrong.

 


End file.
